Guilty Pleasure
by KailynandTatum251
Summary: A ride home from school ends up in pregnancy. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Stand By Me_. If I did, I would not be writing this.**

**I also do not own the song _Guilty Pleasure by Cobra-Starship_.**

**

* * *

**

_I came here to make you dance tonight_

_I don't care about_

_My guilty pleasures for you_

_Shut up._

_Cause we_

_Won't stop_

_And we're getting down_

_Til the suns coming up_

_-Guilty Pleasure by Cobra-Starship_

My best friend, Ace Merrill, was driving me home from school.

Did that line just sound fictional? Impossible? Well, it's true. Although Ace is a man-whore, and an asshole, I still love him. Although I'm a bitch to Ace, and I'm a whore myself, he still loves me. As best friends though.

We grew up together. He was my next door neighbor. I would go over to his house everyday and play with him and his friends. We would then go over to my house for lunch and then go hang out in the town for the rest of the day until we had to go home.

When we got older, around when we were 11 or 12, Ace would sometimes not want to go home. He would want to go to the lake and watch the stars with me while I curled up against his chest and we cuddled.

When we turned 13, that's when we started becoming whores. At least that's when I started becoming a whore. Boys were in and out of my room like a diner. I barely spent time at home as I went on dates with guys every single night. Of course I wanted a real relationship but at the time, I just loved the feeling of being loved. Until' one day at school this one girl punched me because she told me that I had slept with her boyfriend. I had told her that he said he was single so she slapped me, called me a slut, and walked away to break up with her boyfriend. This happened when I was 15, 2 years ago. Now, I only sleep with guys when I know that they're the right person.

So, onto the story about Ace driving me home from school.

Eyeball Chambers, another one of Ace's best friends, was jabbering on and on in the backseat with Billy Tessio about how he can bag more chicks in a week than Billy can.

"Would you two just shut the fuck up? I can bag more chicks in a week then both of you combined," Billy and Eyeball stopped arguing and agreed silently. Ace was right, he could bag more chicks in a week then both of them combined.

"You are such a man-whore Merrill," I teased Ace, hitting his arm playfully. He smirked at me, his unlit cigarette hanging from his lips as he looked for a lighter in his pants. He finally found a lighter and lit his cigarette.

"Want a smoke?" Ace asked as he parked on the curb by Irby's Bollards.

"No thanks. Why are we at Irby's? I need to go home," I told Ace as we got out of the car. I stomped over to his side of the car and he was propped up against the car, smoking his cigarette while looking across the street at some girls ass.

"I'm sure your old man can wait a little while. He'll be entertained by your hot step-mom," I rolled my eyes at this. All the guys in the Cobras, a gang that Ace and his friends are in- they tried to get me into the gang before but I was like hell no- think that my step-mom is hot. I just think she's a tramp, married to someone who is like 20 years older than her.

"Ace, I really think I should go," I protested as Billy and Eyeball walked into Irby's to meet up with the other guys.

"Alice, I really think you should stay," He put his arms around my waist and brought us closer until' our chests were touching.

"Get off me," I smiled while struggling out of Ace's grasp. He let me go and we walked into Irby's. We walked over to where the guys were playing. "Hey fellas!" I sat on a chair next to Fuzzy and he grinned at me.

"Hey Alice!" He said cheerfully. I laughed.

"Hey Fuzzy. What's going on?" I took his beer bottle and took a swig then set it down carefully, letting the bubbly liquid slide down my throat.

"Oh nothing. About to watch them play some pool," He answered, drinking his beer.

"Sounds like loads of fun," I answered, staring at the pool game going on between Vince and Ace.

**7 Hours Later**

I stumbled into my room at 10 o'clock at night, Ace holding me up. While at Irby's, I had 6 beers and I was very tipsy right now.

I fell onto the bed, giggling as Ace took off my shoes, socks, and pants. He picked out a shirt for me as I became interested in the pattern in my pillow. It went one way and then another. Ace tugged off my shirt and put on the shirt he had picked out for me and he took off my bra.

Whenever I was drunk and not able to stand up and Ace was able to stand up, he would help me into my house and help me into my bed.

I lay down on my bed and I pulled Ace down with me. He was on top of me and I was giggling.

"Your breath smells like beer," Ace whispered to me. I giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Does it taste like beer?" I asked when I pulled back.

"Definitely..." And he kissed me again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I looked to the other side of my head and saw Ace.

"Morning Ace..." I murmured before stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went back into my room. Ace was awake and he was smirking when I came back into my room. His eyes followed me as I got ready for school.

"What? Do I have a third boob or something?" I asked Ace. He laughed before saying, "I have now bagged every hot girl in this boring old town."

"What?!" I shouted at him.

"You might want to take some birth control or something. Couldn't find a rubber," He smirked at me as my knees gave out.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Love, Hate, Obsessed, Like? Please review!**

**-Kailyn**


End file.
